Complete Advantage
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Sequel to 'Full Advantage', after their night together Stiles and Peter have started a relationship of sorts up and Peter likes playing with his lover and if he makes the rest of the wolves confused and angry then it's just a bonus. Steter, smut


**Teen Wolf – Complete Advantage-**

 **Sequel to 'Full Advantage', after their night together Stiles and Peter have started a relationship of sorts up and Peter likes playing with his lover and if he makes the rest of the wolves confused and angry then it's just a bonus. Steter**

 **Warning: Dom/sub relationship, rough sex, dirty talk, toys (vibrator, dildo, butt plug, bondage, collar), cockwarming, cum marking, oral sex, etc**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.**

 **Complete Advantage**

Peter flipped around on his flat screen, eyes flicking up to the clock on the wall of his apartment wanting Stiles to be finished school already. Peter wondered how the other wolves took to the obvious signs and strong scent of him all over their friend. Peter smirked and he propped his feet up on the coffee table in front of him, closing his eyes casting his mind back to what happened with his beautifully submissive lover before he went to school.

~~/~~

"Okay I'm leaving." Stiles ruffled his hair, still damp from his shower. He was grabbing his backpack when a firm body pressed against his back and Stiles bit his lower lip as he felt Peter's arousal pressing against the small of his back.

"You still have time don't you?" Peter asked, wrapping his arms around Stiles body kissing down his neck pleased when Stiles simply tilted his head to the side for him.

"Mm, not much time." Stiles warned as he pushed his body back against Peter, feeling his own arousal stirring in his jeans.

"Enough, besides you don't smell right anymore." Peter grumbled annoyed at the scent of Stiles body wash that attacked his sensitive sense of smell.

"Then by all means." Stiles gave in and let out a small yelp of surprise when he was pushed against the nearby wall, a thigh firmly pressed between his legs.

"You've got quite the mouth on you. If you weren't about to go to school I would show you a better use for it." Peter nipped at Stiles' ear as his hands worked open Stiles jeans, pushing them along with his boxers down to his thighs exposing his hardening cock and perky ass. Peter rubbed his cloth-clad arousal against Stiles ass; smirking at the small groan Stiles gave as his hips bucked backwards.

"Yes sir." Stiles gasped, mind whirling with what Peter had in mind for him after he got back from his classes.

"In the shower, you fingered yourself correct." Peter asked, knowing he had ordered his lover to do so every time he took a shower.

"Yes sir." Stiles nodded and gasped when his ass cheeks were suddenly pulled apart and the cool air of Peter's apartment brushed his stretched hole. Peter pushed his thumbs into Stiles causing the teen to arch his body while Peter let out a small-pleased noise at how loose his lover was. He pulled his thumbs back and easily shed his only item of clothing; his sweatpants off and he pushed his cock between Stiles ass cheeks and rubbed him self there for a moment.

Stiles moaned at the friction and braced him self against the wall in front of him as the head of Peter's cock breeched him before Peter pushed himself in completely. Both groaning when Peter bottomed out, Stiles dropped his head back with his eyes fluttering closed as he enjoyed the stretch, the slight burn and overall feeling of being full of Peter. Peter felt his claws starting to edge out, but he forced them back not wanting to draw blood from his lover so he settled for gripping Stiles hips tightly as he tried not to move to prolong the feeling of being sheathed inside of Stiles tight heat. No matter how many times Peter had taken Stiles, being inside of him never ceased to make Peter feel amazing.

"Do you want me to move?" Peter breathed out, content to just stay seated inside of his lover, but he was thoughtful Dom after all.

"Please sir." Stiles breathed out, trying to stop the instinct to grind himself down on his lover. Peter nuzzled Stiles neck as he snapped his hips forward, driving himself deeper into his lover. Stiles let out a strangled choking sound as his body arched under Peter's relentless thrusting as his Dom took what Stiles was willingly giving.

"I have such plans for you today Stiles." Peter purred, nipping at Stiles ear while gripping his lover's hips tightly as he felt a familiar heat curl up in his stomach as he slammed his cock against Stiles prostate knowing he hit it dead on when Stiles let out a soft wail of pleasure, he was biting down on his forearm trying to keep quite remembering that Peter did have neighbors.

"I'm going to fill you up with my cum and send you off to school." Peter's voice dropped to a low husky voice that had Stiles shivering from his place trapped between the wall and Peter.

"Oh, oh god." Stiles closed his eyes, his arms that were braced against the wall started to shake he could feel his pre-cum dripping down his erection that Peter wrapped one hand around, blocking his oncoming orgasm getting a whine of displeasure from Stiles before he fell quiet knowing what Peter was like.

Peter used his human teeth to bit down on Stiles shoulder choosing a place where it would be mostly hidden under a shirt collar as he came hard inside his lover, filling him up with his seed completely. Peter took a deep breath as he slowly pulled his flaccid cock out of Stiles who was slumped against the wall breathing heavily, cock straining against Peter's hand.

"I'm going to take my hand off, don't cum just yet love." Peter kissed Stiles cheek as he moved away from Stiles. Stiles shudder as he did his best not to come when the pressure around his cock disappeared; he was lucky his will was strong because he was straining to obey the order. He was so focused on not coming, he let out a startled gasp and his body shook when smooth leather suddenly came in contact with his hard erection and he let out a whine when the leather tightened stopping his oncoming orgasm completely.

"Almost done darling." Peter cupped Stiles cheek, turning his head to the side to capture his lips in a kiss. Stiles moaned into the kiss as something slick nudged at his hole, he fisted his hands against the wall when something thick and rigid slide into him completely, something flat resting against his skin.

"Perfect." Peter pulled away to admire his work, Stiles looked thoroughly debauched with sex hair and kiss swollen lips. A small bite mark appearing on his shoulder while fingerprints started to form on his hips. Stiles erection now had a leather cock ring sitting on it, buckled tightly to stop him from coming and a black butt plug was nestled between his ass cheeks, keeping him stretched and filled with Peter's cum. Perfect for the taking when he came come from school and having Stiles thinking about what they just did and what is waiting for him at home was just an added bonus.

Peter took himself into his hand and rubbed his remaining cum over Stiles ass cheeks, coating him even more in his scent. Peter gave Stiles ass a little smack getting a groan from Stiles before Peter tugged Stiles boxers and jeans back up to their proper place.

"You better hurry before you're late." Peter said smugly pulling his now glaring lover into a final kiss before he swatted his ass pushing him towards the door.

"You are an ass." Stiles said pointedly as he awkwardly limped towards the doorway, hissing when he bent over to grab his backpack.

~~/~~

Peter opened his eyes, hand going down to rub his heel against the tent in his jeans that had formed when he was remembering what he and Stiles did that morning. A grin formed on his lips when he picked up Stiles heartbeat coming towards their door. He stayed where he was and didn't even look when Stiles entered the room and he let Stiles do his routine. His attention was drawn back to his lover when said lover entered his line of sight, completely naked with the marks from that morning still there. The ring still firmly around his cock that was looking very painful by now and a matching leather collar held loosely in his right hand. Peter beckoned Stiles closer and Stiles gingerly knelt down the cushion next to where Peter was sitting on the couch and he held the collar out to Peter, his pupils already starting to dilate.

Peter had to fight back a possessive growl at the sight of Stiles so ready to drop, it must have been a long day for him and he could practically smell the stress rolling off of him. Peter took the collar and gently locked it around Stiles neck and spread his legs, Stiles shuffled in between them, gently resting his hands on Peter's knees. Peter tilted Stiles head up and pulled him into a gentle kiss that Stiles sighed happily into.

"You've had a long day haven't you?" Peter rested his hand on Stiles face, leeching a little bit of his pain and stress away causing Stiles to kiss his palm in response.

"Yes sir." He even sounded stressed and that did not sit well with Peter or his wolf.

"I'll take care of you." Peter promised and easily lifted Stiles up onto his lap. One hand snaked around to pressed his fingers between Stiles ass cheeks and smiled slightly feeling the plug still in place, he shifted it a little and listened to a broken off groan from Stiles as liquid hit Peter's fingers showing him that Stiles didn't touch it all day. Peter used his other hand to unbuckle the cock ring and with his now wet fingers he gripped Stiles and with a swift stroke Stiles was coming hard with a sharp cry, his body tensing up. Peter peppered his chest with kisses, nips and licks as Stiles rode his orgasm out, longer than usual as he had been pent up all day. Finally Stiles' body went limp and he slumped forward onto Peter's chest with a satisfied moan.

'T-Thank you sir." Stiles managed to get out, his head hazy.

"Of course darling." Peter pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles head. "Do you want to just stay here?"

"No, I want… Please sir, I want to." Stiles shook his head, pushing himself up off of Peter's chest, grinding his hips down against Peter's obvious erection.

"Of course love, go ahead." Peter stroked Stiles cheek before Stiles slid off of Peter's lap and settled on his cushion between his legs. Stiles reached forward and gently pulled Peter's erection out of his jeans and pressed a kiss to the head before swiping his tongue up and down the stretch of skin before he adjusted himself on the cushion and he engulfed the most of Peter he could while relaxing his mouth and he let out a soft exhale from his nose as he settled there, head going further into a haze as the weight of Peter's cock sat on his tongue reminding him of who he belonged to and grounded him from going too far into his own head. Stiles rested his cheek against Peter's thigh and let his eyes flutter closed when Peter stroked his fingers through his hair.

Stiles was not sure how long it had been, but suddenly Peter was tapping his cheek snapping him out of his daze. Stiles felt an ache in his jaw and carefully slid his lips off of Peter's erection and gazed up at him questioningly.

"I've been summoned." Peter sounded annoyed as he glared at his phone like it had personally offended him.

"Do…Do you want me to come with you?" Stiles brought his hand up to wipe the drool off his chin that he hadn't even noticed that had been there before.

"No, you had to deal with them all day and as much as I loathe to leave you like this, it's better than having them burst in here and cause you to drop." Peter explained, carding his fingers through Stiles hair.

"I understand sir." Stiles nodded slowly, seeing where Peter was coming from even if he was upset about it. "But you can't go out like this." Stiles leaned forward and licked the tip of Peter's cock.

"You're right." Peter smirked as Stiles sat back to look up at Peter confused.

Peter wrapped his hand around his cock and started to jerk himself off at a rapid pace and with a groan and a bit of aiming Peter coated Stiles' pretty face with his cum. Peter let out a growl at the sight before him as Stiles' tongue poked out and swiped off the cum that had hit his lips.

Peter stood up and hooked his finger into the metal ring at the front of Stiles collar and tugged Stiles up onto his feet. Stiles went easily and let Peter lead him into their room and settle him onto the middle of the bed.

"Do you trust me?" Peter asked, pulling a cloth out as he gently wiped Stiles face off. As much as he wanted to leave his cum, he knew that it would be a pain to get off later.

"Yes sir." Stiles answered without a moment of thought.

"Then, relax for me." Peter said soothingly and Stiles let his eyes slid shut as Peter moved away. Minutes passed as Peter worked on Stiles before he took a step back to inspect his work and resisted the urge to take a photo to use as his lock screen.

Stiles' arms folded and tied together using leather cuffs at just the right pressure behind his back while his calves and thighs were bound together so each leg was bent and his hole that still had the plug in it was exposed and his body was arched taking the pressure off of his bound hands. Stiles' eyes were black with lust and he was breathing heavily from his red stretched lips. His own cock was lying heavily against his stomach. Peter gently eased the plug out, earning a whine from Stiles who now felt empty after having it inside of him for a better bit of the day. Peter circled his sensitive rim with the pads of his fingers watching Stiles buck into the feather light touch. Peter reached over with his free hand and placed the head of a dildo against Stiles ready entrance. Peter dropped a kiss to Stiles hip before he pushed the dildo inside causing Stiles to arch and groan.

"I'm leaving it on low, come as much as you need love. I'll be back soon, I swear." Peter promised and Stiles nodded in understanding and was thankful for the mercy Peter was showing. Peter pushed a button on the base of the dildo and watched for a moment as it started to vibrate inside of Stiles' whose hips started to jerk and move on their own causing a few gasps to come from his lips. Peter pursed his lips, he didn't want to leave but he had some idiots to deal with first.

~~/~~

Stiles had lost track of how long Peter was gone, his head was so hazy and pleasure was covering every inch of his body. His stomach and chest were covered in his release, having come numerous times thanks to the toy inside of him. He let his head loll to the side on the soft pillow with his mouth dropped opened, as his voice had grown hoarse so he was now silent. As much as the way the dildo vibrated within him, it was just shy of his prostate and Stiles needed Peter to come back and fuck him properly. Stiles twitched when he heard the door swing open, he peeled open his eyes not remembering when he had closed them. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of Peter standing in the doorway, fingers gripping the doorframe as his dark eyes swept up and down his body.

"Sir." Stiles breathed out and like a switch was hit Peter was moving forward. Peter gripped the base of the toy and pulled it out of Stiles quickly causing Stiles to arch letting out a startled gasp, his hole clenching at air not used to having nothing there.

"Fuck Scott, fuck his little pack." Peter growled out, eyes flashing blue as he pulled his hard member out of his jeans, not bothering to disrobe as he reached for some lube.

"I'd prefer if you fuck me." Stiles spoke up, licking his dry lips and smiled when that earned him a chuckle from his lover.

"Oh I plan to. I would have you naked, bound and writhing on my cock every minute of every day if I could." Peter guided the head of his cock into Stiles waiting hole, groaning at the wet heat that surrounded him. He leaned down and licked down Stiles neck before he snapped his hips forward, entering his lover completely, both groaning loudly at the pleasure the action caused.

"Sir, please." Stiles writhed underneath Peter's large, firm body needing him to do something!

"Patience love." Peter stroked Stiles cheek, pressing a kiss to Stiles lips devouring his mouth easily. His fingers unbound Stiles legs, gently rubbing them as the blood rushed back into them, he did the same with Stiles arms while giving small, shallow thrusts trying to give his lover pleasure as the feeling came back into his limbs.

Still inside of Stiles, Peter lifted the teen up so Stiles was straddling the older man causing the teen to groan eyes rolling into his head at the sparks that came from the change of positions. Peter gently lifted Stiles' arms into the air and Stiles blinked when he heard a click. He dropped his head backwards and let out a soft laugh at the sight of his wrists that were still covered in leather-padded cuffs were now attached to a bar that was hanging down from the ceiling.

"Kinky bastard." Stiles laughed before gasping when Peter's hand came down on his ass.

"You love it." Peter winked before he jerked his hips upwards causing Stiles to gasp, fingers curling around the metal bar the best they could.

"Oh god, yes." Stiles groaned out as Peter kept up a steady, brutal thrusting of his hips pushing against his prostate every time. Stiles held onto the bar for all he was worth, doing his best to go with Peter's thrusts not able to do much else when Peter got into this kind of mood. Whatever happened at that meeting really got him going and Stiles loved it.

"You've come so much today, think you can one more time for me love?" Peter asked as he stroked Stiles cock, feeling it twitch as Stiles gave it his best shot.

"Please, oh please." Stiles babbled, eyes squeezing shut as Peter jerked him off, thrusted up into him and one finger was now easing it's way inside of him next to Peter's cock.

"Ohhhhh." Stiles let out a drawn out groan as he came hard into Peter's hand and hung loosely from the cuffs. Peter eased his still hard cock out of his lover before gently twisting Stiles around, gripping his hips tightly. Peter suddenly slammed back into Stiles used hole, pounding in of his submissive lover at a fast, rough pace.

"Stiles." Peter grunted out as he bit down on Stiles neck with his human teeth as he filled Stiles with his cum. Peter stayed inside of Stiles, draping himself over Stiles back, nuzzling and kissing his neck lovingly.

"You were so good for me love, so good." Peter praised and Stiles leaned his head back so they could share a kiss.

"Mmm." Stiles hummed, only whining slightly when Peter pulled out and unhooked his arms from the bar before gently lowering him onto their bed.

Peter kissed every inch of skin of Stiles body as he removed the leather cuffs. Peter stripped himself before cradling Stiles to his chest and walked into the en suite. Peter placed his still out of it lover onto the toilet while he quickly filled the large claw foot tub with warm water and bath salts. Peter eased his lover into the tub before sliding in behind him.

"Are you still with me?" Peter asked as he shielded Stiles face as he washed then teens growing hair.

"Mmmhmmm." Stiles nodded his head as he wiggled back against Peter resting against his chest in comfort.

"Try not to fall asleep in the tub." Peter sounded amused.

"No promises." Stiles muttered as he allowed Peter to clean him completely before drying him off with ridiculously fluffy towels before Stiles was placed in the also ridiculously large bed with silk sheets by his bed. Peter wrapped an arm around Stiles waist and rested his head on the teen's chest. Stiles smiled at the way Peter was obviously cuddling up to him and started to play with Peter's damp hair.

"I'm very tempted to kidnap you. Just the two of us, no Scott and no idiotic pack to tell us to do." Peter grumbled and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I'll let you spirit me away once I graduate from school." Stiles teased.

"I'm holding you to that." Peter smirked pleased.

"But no more cock rings before school alright?" Stiles poked Peter's cheek.

"Too much?" Peter asked concerned now, he never meant to hurt Stiles.

"No, just very uncomfortable and awkward." Stiles explained.

"Okay, tell me if I'm doing something you don't like." Peter conceded.

"I promise, now go to sleep zombie wolf, I'm exhausted." Stiles laughed, pressing a kiss to Peter's head.

Peter shifted and Stiles found their positions reversed, Peter was spooning him with an arm draped across his waist protectively.

"Night love."

"Good night sir."

"Cheeky."

"You love it."


End file.
